Our Dark Love
by Eli N Maru
Summary: Nahlot Nahkriin is the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood. But she feels the title is hollow compared to the family she's grown to love. Will her affair with Astrid prevail, or will Gabreilla steal her heart? Femmeslash. Astrid/Dovahkiin. Gabbiella/Dovahkiin.
1. Chapter 1

__I still remember our first meeting…

_** I awoke in a groggy haze, blinking a few times until my vision finally focused. I looked around and noticed I wasn't in my cozy home in Whiterun, but was instead in a small desolate cabin. There were three people tied up, one was a cowardly warrior, another a rather bitchy woman and the last was a cocky merchant. They each had bags over their heads so I couldn't tell much else about them. Then I heard **__her__** voice. I turned to see a woman sitting a top a cupboard in the darkness. She wore black and red leather armor, with nothing but her eyes showing.**_

_** I stood up and walked over to her. Warily I stood next to the cupboard she sat a top. Her voice had a sinister lilt as she spoke.**_

"_**Sleep well?"**_

"_**What? Where am I, who are you?"**_

_** She chuckled behind that mask of her's. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow with amusement I crossed my arms defiantly over my chest and leveled my gaze with her's. She spoke again in a more serious, yet absent- minded tone.**_

"_**Does it matter? You're dry and still alive. That's more than can be said for Grelod, hm?"**_

"_**How do you know about that?"**_

"_**Half of Skyrim knows. Old hag gets butchered in her orphanage…Don't get me wrong I'm not judging, quite the opposite in fact. But there is a slight problem."**_

"_**Oh really now, and just what kind of **__problem__**?"**_

_** She chuckled again; her green eyes gleamed in the dim lighting of the cabin. I dared to take a couple of steps closer, her leg daggling in front of me. Our eyes locked in a defiant battle, crimson glaring into green. Time seemed to stand still for a few moments. Then one of the "guests" started blubbering. It drew my attention away for a brief moment. She decided to speak again.**_

"_**The problem is that the little boy was calling for the Dark Brotherhood, me and my associates. That old woman was by all rights a Dark Brotherhood kill, a kill you owe."**_

"_**I get where this is going… Who do you want me to kill?"**_

"_**Turn around, one of the three **__guests__** has a contract out on them. But which one? Make your choice, while I sit here to observe and admire."**_

"_**Alright."**_

"_**Good. A debt must be repaid and you understand that, now get to it. Pick your guest, pick your kill."**_

_** I turned around and walked over to the three "guests." Scanning over them carefully, I tried to calculate the odds of which would have a contract on them. With a flick of my wrist I conjured a bow and some arrows. Taking aim I glanced over my shoulder at the mysterious woman. She was watching me with rapt interest.**_

_** Letting my fingers play with the ethereal feathers on the conjured arrow I decided I would strike. All of them could be guilty, so I started with the cowardly warrior. Three arrows later all the "guests" were dead. I walked back over to the mysterious woman while my conjured bow dissipated.**_

_** She looked down at me, her green eyes seemed to hold acceptance in them. I adjusted the fur strip over my breasts that worked as my armor. Her green eyes seemed to examine every detail of my body, tracing the scars on my exposed stomach, to the Dibella amulet around my neck. She continued to look me over as she spoke.**_

"_**Well, well aren't we the over achiever. Three possibilities, three victims. Must've been one of 'em, right, why chance it?"**_

"_**You told me to kill, so I did."**_

"_**Indeed, you understand what is important. When I give an order to spill blood you follow it. No questions or remorse. I like that."**_

_** I crossed my arms over my chest, emphasizing my breasts as I did so. It gained her attention. I wish I could've seen more than just her eyes, but I was still enraptured with her, with the mystique of it all. I stood my ground as I spoke.**_

"_**Not that this hasn't been fun, but... can I go?"**_

"_**Of course, your debt is paid in full. But why stop here? Let's take our relationship to the next level. I want to extend to you an invitation to join my family. The sanctuary is near Falkreath, once there answer the black door with 'silence my brother.'"**_

_** I nodded my head as I took the key to the cabin from her. She leaned back against the wall, still watching me. Before I unlocked the door I turned to look at her. She knew the question before I could ask.**_

"_**Astrid, yours?"**_

"_**I am Nahlot Nahkriin."**_

_** After the name passed my lips I unlocked the door and stepped out into the cold air of Skyrim.**_

Nahlot was pulled from her thoughts as Astrid walked over and leaned against the wall she was sitting by. She looked up at the blonde woman. Nahlot noticed the troubled look in Astrid's eyes. The Dark Elf assassin got up and stood in front of her leader. Reaching forward , Nahlot brushed her fingers against Astrid's cheek. Astrid grabbed Nahlot's hand and placed it at her side. The Dark Elf gave her a knowing smile. They had played this game ever since Nahlot had joined. Astrid would pretend to dismiss her advances, but once they were alone the Nord woman couldn't keep her hands, or lips off her fellow assassin. Nahlot placed her hands on Astrid's hips.

"What's wrong? Is it the fool again?"

"No, something's happening and I'm not sure what. I don't like it."

"This is about me being the listener and the contract with Amound isn't it?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to do thi-."

"We'd be fools not to. I want you to do the contract, just, be careful."

Nahlot nodded before stealing a quick kiss from Astrid. The Nord woman slightly leaned into the kiss before pulling away. Astrid glanced around to make sure nobody had seen them. Nahlot chuckled, earning her a glare from her blonde leader. Astrid took Nahlot by the hand and led her down a hall to the entrance chamber. Without a word they entered a room off to the right, closing the door behind them.

Astrid pushed Nahlot up against the door, her lips crashing against the Dark Elf's. Nahlot pulled Astrid closer to her. She loved the feeling of this woman's body pressed up against her own. Nahlot kissed down the Nord woman's neck to bite the nape of it. Astrid let out a small moan. Nahlot continued to lavish her fellow assassin's neck with kisses and gentle bites as she undid Astrid's armor.

The Dark Elf took one of Astrid's pert nipples into her mouth, suckling on it as she pressed her thigh against Astrid's core. The Nord woman pressed herself down harder on Nahlot's thigh, wanting more stimulation. Nahlot kissed up Astrid's body to her lips for a passionate kiss. Astrid moaned into the kiss as the Dark Elf moved her thigh against Astrid's core. The blonde began to ride Nahlot's thigh, wanting more friction. Nahlot paused her movement to slip her hand down the front of Astrid's pants. She found Astrid's entrance and plunged two fingers into her leader.

Astrid's moans grew louder as Nahlot's dexterous fingers pumped her core. She began to ride Nahlot's fingers as she moaned and buried her face in the Dark Elf's neck.

"Krii, I'm close."

Nahlot pressed her fingers in deeper adding a third as her thumb began to rub Astrid's clit. Astrid came in a broken cry as her body slumped against Nahlot's. The Dark Elf removed her hand from Astrid's pants. Bringing her fingers to her mouth, Nahlot licked Astrid's juices off them. Astrid pulled herself away from Nahlot as there was a knock at the door.

The blonde leader quickly turned away from the Dark Elf and fastened her armor. Nahlot opened the door to find Nazir with a disapproving look on his face. Nahlot turned to Astrid with her infamous smirk.

"I'll be back after I deal with Amound's contract."

"Alright, Kri- er, kill well."

The Dark Elf pushed past Nazir and left the sanctuary. Nazir shook his head at Astrid, who walked over to a nearby table to examine a map. The Alkir assassin had to speak up. He couldn't let Astrid continue this affair, not when he knew what his friend Arnbjorn was capable of. He deserved better.

"Astrid."

The blonde Nordic woman turned to Nazir. She hid her emotions well, but Nazir could still sense the tension. He decided he'd just come out and say it.

"I know what you and the new assassin, Nahlot Nahkriin, have been up to."

"I would hope so, since none of you seem to be showing her the ropes."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Either you stop, or I tell Arnbjorn."

Astrid glared at the Alkir Assassin as he left. She leaned over the map in contemplation. _It was a good thing while it lasted Krii. When you showed up after I kidnapped you and asked you to kill one of the "guests" you surprised me. I didn't think you'd come, let alone join the family… _


	2. Chapter 2

_** I leaned against the doorway leading into the main part of the sanctuary as she walked in. She walked into the light, her crimson eyes meeting mine. I looked over her lithe, dark blue, form. She wore fur armor, her long black hair pulled back out of her face by a silver and sapphire circlet. I watched as her lips grew into a mischievous smirk when she caught my eyes lingering a bit too long on her toned and scarred body. I crossed my arms and leaned back against the doorway before speaking.**_

"_**Ah, I hope you found the place alright."**_

"_**No harder than tracking down a ring from a cave for an old lady in Dawn Star… So, what now?"**_

"_**Hm. Now you begin your new life among the Dark Brotherhood. You are a part of the family now and this is our home, our **__sanctuary__**. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim."**_

"_**Are you the over protective mother then?"**_

_** Her smirk never faltered as she got closer to me. Our faces were but a few inches apart. I could smell the spiced wine on her breath, her red hues all I could see. I felt her hands on my hips as she leaned in to whisper in my ear.**_

"_**I am honored to be a part of **__your__** family Astrid."**_

_** My mouth was suddenly dry, I swallowed a few times before meeting her gaze. I tried my best to keep my voice level as I returned her playful banter.**_

"_Our__** family, my dearest, our family. Together united as one the Dark Brotherhood can accomplish anything."**_

"_**What will it take to accomplish the leader?"**_

"_**More than you can handle. Here's a welcome home present."**_

_** I handed her the Dark Brotherhood armor, her red eyes seemed to light up. She gratefully accepted them and slipped off her fur armor to slip it on. Now standing in the armor with the mask attached to her belt, she gave me that smirk again. I watched as she leaned over and folded her old armor to place it in her pack before walking over to me to place a lingering kiss on my neck, her voice was a seductive whisper.**_

"_**Thank you. It seems to me that you enjoyed watching me change."**_

"_**I- the others have been awaiting you. They're very eager to meet you."**_

_** She gave me a knowing look before walking off into the inner sanctum to meet the rest of the family.**_

Nahlot Nahkriin returned to the Sanctuary as night fell. She found Astrid sitting by the small pond below the Night Mother's room. Nahlot sat down next to the blonde. Astrid continued to stare into the pond until Nahlot leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. The blonde turned to the Dark Elf with a surprised look. Astrid went to speak but Nahlot held up a hand to stop her.

"The contract can wait 'til morning. What happened?"

Astrid just looked away from the Dark Elf. Nahlot placed her hand over Astrid's using the other to gently caress her fellow assassin's cheek, gently coaxing her to look at her. Astrid sighed before answering.

"I'm married to Arnbjorn we can't keep-."

"You didn't complain this morning, nor have you brought this up since the first time I kissed you. Does Arnbjorn know or something?"

"I'm unsure if he does, but Nazir does. He confronted me on it after you left."

Nahlot got up and started to walk towards the stairs that led to where the assassins' bedroom were. Astrid got up and grabbed the Dark Elf's arm, stopping her. Nahlot turned to the blonde, noticing the almost pleading look in her leader's eyes. The Dark Elf took a few steps closer to Astrid before embracing her. She stroked the blonde's hair trying to comfort her lover.

Astrid knew she should push Nahlot away. That she should tell her they had to be professional and forget about the passionate nights they shared. But instead she found herself burying her face into the Dark Elf's neck. She sought whatever comfort the Elf wished to give her. _By the Dark Father why can't I push her away!_

Nahlot released the embrace she had Astrid in. She took the blonde by the hand and led her back over to the pond. Sitting down Nahlot took Astrid into her arms again. She nuzzled the blonde's neck and whispered in her ear.

"I have something I want to tell you."

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you why I came to Skyrim."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but... just listen. I was one of the best conjurers in Morrowwind. But one misplaced experiment and a dead apprentice exiled me. Once I got to Skyrim some Impierals assumed I was with the Stormcloaks, none of them knew of my crimes. I resigned to my fate of execution. Then a dragon attacked, I escaped with a man named Ralof. I've been doing odd jobs since, before I met you. Now, I feel like I'm home."

"It's because you _are_ home."

Astrid turned to Nahlot and pressed her lips to the Dark Elf's. Nahlot returned the kiss as she pulled the blonde closer. The Dark Elf pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against Astrid's. They sat there like that until they fell asleep, holding one another throughout the night.

Nahlot was awoken by Gabriella's gentle shaking of her shoulder. She opened her eyes and looked up at the other Dark Elf. Gabriella smiled at her. Nahlot darted up, looking around frantically, finding no sign of Astrid. _She must have left before the others awoke... _Gabriella placed her hand on her fellow assassin's shoulder.

"You should come eat breakfast. It must've taken quite a lot to speak with Amound on behalf of the Night Mother, Listener."

"Yeah, I got in pretty late... What's for breakfast?"

"I made something special, Elsweyr fondue."

Nahlot's eyes grew wide in surprise. Gabriella chuckled as they walked into the dining hall. She served her fellow Dark Elf a bowl of it. Nahlot pulled apart some pieces of bread and dunked them into the Fondue before eating them. She made a slight moaning sound, causing Gabriella to smile.

"I take it you like it?"

"Mmhm."

"Good. Nobody else has tried it... And it's my first time cooking it. I'm not sure if I added the right amount of Moon sugar..."

"Wait- what?"

The Dark Elf assassin looked to the mage. She had just finished the bowl of fondue. Nahlot looked down at the now empty bowl then back up to Gabriella, who came and sat down next to her. She leaned over and wiped some of the fondue from Nahlot's lips. Nahlot gave her a curious look.

"I wanted to make something special for you Listener."

"Oh, you didn't have to Gabriella."

"I, oh by Sithis I'm too old to play coy. I made it for you because I like you Nahlot."

"Oh... Gabriella... I-"

Nahlot cut herself off when she noticed Arnbjorn and Nazir talking. They both looked over at the two Dark Elves. Nahlot knew Astrid didn't want to leave her husband. She loved him, but the blonde leader didn't want to stop whatever it was she had with the Dark Elf either. Nahlot made a descion then that she wouldn't let anything happen to her leader, or what they had. She leaned in and kissed the older Dark Elf. Gabriella looked surprised, but leaned into the kiss nonetheless.

Arnbjorn laughed and pointed over at them. Nazir looked surprised. Gabriella quickly pulled away when she noticed the two guys were watching. Nahlot smiled at her. The mage got up and muttered something about feeding Lis, a light blush covering her face. Nahlot got up and walked off after her, glaring at Nazir as she did so.

Gabriella hurried down the steps to Lis's pen. Nahlot walked down the steps half way and sat down. She watched the tender care Gabriella gave her familliar. Nahlot smiled to herself.

"Hey Gabriella, are you sure Lis isn't going to be jealous?"

The older Dark Elf smiled at Nahlot. She patted the spider on the head before walking up to sit with Nahlot. Lis scuttered around for a little bit before resting near the stairs. Nahlot placed her arm around the older Dark Elf, as they sat in silence. Gabriella leaned against Nahlot.

"So, how long have you liked me?"

"A week after you joined."

"That long? You should've told me..."

"What about you? You could have told me."

"I've been busy, being the Listener and all."

Gabriella laughed and gave Nahlot a soft kiss. The two Dark Elves sat in silence for a bit. That is until Astrid saw them. The blonde leader hid in the shadows and spied on the two. Nahlot noticed but said nothing. She leaned over and pulled Gabriella into a passionate kiss. The older Dark Elf leaned into the kiss before Nahlot broke it. She announced Astrid's presence, surprising the Nord woman.

"Well, it doesn't seem like we'll have any privacy. If it's not Arnbjorn and Nazir, its the leader herself."

The older Dark Elf pulled away from Nahlot and looked behind them as Astrid emerged from the shadows. The blonde leader looked away from the two Elves and cleared her throat. Nahlot had a mischievious grin on her face.

"Why has the almighty Astrid come to spy on the Listener and her assassin lover?"

"Lover? Krii- Listener, I wanted to talk to you about the contract. We didn't get a chance to since you returned so late."

Nahlot nodded and got up. She told Gabriella she'd talk to her later and thanked her for the fondue. The listener followed Asrtid to the room where the map was. They looked around to make sure nobody was nearby. Astrid shot Nahlot an annoyed look. The Dark Elf smiled at her and tried to pull her to her for a kiss.

"Why in all of the Night Mother's glory were you kissing Gabriella?"

"To cover your ass. I kissed her in front of Arnbjorn and Nazir. As long as you play it cool, nobody will know about us. You can do that, right? Or are you too jealous not have me to yourself?"

"Krii..."

"What? You think I like sharing you with your husband? That big _hairy_, hulking beast! I'd rather you fuck a bear."

The Listener looked away from Astrid. The hurt in her crimson eyes evident. The blonde leader leaned against the table and sighed. She reached out and pulled Nahlot to her. The Dark Elf let the Nord woman pull her to her. She kissed Nahlot's cheek.

"I'm sorry Krii."

"I am too... I know this is just a game... But I really care about you."

"I care about you too Krii. I just..."

Astrid tried to find the right words to comfort the Dark Elf, but couldn't. Instead she pulled her into a kiss. She tried to convey how much she cared for her fellow assassin with this kiss, her tongue dancing with Nahlot's. The Dark Elf pulled away from her. She took a few steps away from her. The two women looked down, finding their boots more interesting then each other at the moment. Nahlot was the one to break the silence.

"I'll always be yours, Astrid. Even if I'm the Listener, even if I kiss Gabriella... And you'll always be Arnbjorn's... It's a horrible love story... But it's the truth. I'm going to fullfill my duties as Listener, and as a memebr of this family. Just for you. I joined for _you_. I'm not asking you to leave Arnbjorn. Just, don't get upset when I try to protect this... Whatever it is we're doing..."

"I'll try. As long as you try not to kill Nazir or Arnbjorn."

"I can't make any promises... But I'll try."

The two women smiled at each other. They both were glad they knew where the other stood, that they both wanted the same thing. Nahlot leaned over and kissed Astrid softly before leaning against the table with her.

"So what did Amound want?"

"He wants us to kill the Emperor."

"Haha. Wait, you're serious? This is brilliant! No one has made an attempt to assassinate an Emporer since the murder of Muriel Septus."

"So, you want me to accept the contract?"

"No, no... I'm still in charge around here. I need time to think about this... Go ask Nazir for a contract or something."

"As you wish _my _Mistress."

Astrid smiled as Nahlot Nahkriin straightened herself and walked off into the innermost of the Sanctuary. She walked past Nazir, Arnbjorn and Veezara. The Dark Elf walked up the steps to the Alchemy and Enchanter's room where she knew Gabriella would be. Nahlot wasn't disappointed, the older Dark Elf was leaning over the enchanter's table mumbling something. She walked over to Gabriella and wrapped her arms around the older Elf from behind. Gabriella slightly jumped. She turned to see Nahlot smiling at her. The older of the two leaned over and placed a kiss on Nahlot's cheek. Nahlot reached up and pushed Gabiella's hood off, revealing her medium length white hair. She ran her hand through the silvery locks before leaning in and softly pressing her lips to Gabriella's.

Babette and Festus started whispering about the two Elves. Gabriella pulled away from Nahlot, a light blush coating her cheeks. Nahlot kept her hands on the older Elf's hips. She turned and gave the two onlookers a wolfish grin. Babette giggled and sat down in a nearby chair, whereas Festus told them they shouldn't be so public with their displays of affection. That it might make Lis jealous, and he didn't want to see an angry Frosbite spider. Nahlot leaned against the enchanter's table and held Gabriella in her arms.

"Lis would understand, besides, I think it's you who is the jealous one here old man."

"Old man? You youngsters don't know-"

"Oh do hush Festus. Nahlot and I will retire to a place away from your prying eyes."

Gabriella took Nahlot by the hand and led her off to the Assassins' bedroom. It was early enough in the eveing that no one would be in there. Once they were in the room Nahlot laid down on Gabriella's bed, pulling the older Elf on top of her. They shared a brief kiss before Nazir walked in. Nahlot made a disapproving noise and glared daggers at the Alkir warrior. He always seemed to know when Nahlot was with Astrid, and now Gabriella. She was getting tired of him always interrupting her. Nazir laid down on an adjacent bed, looking up at the ceiling.

The two Elves looked at each other. Nahlot sat up, still glaring at the Alkir warrior. Gabriella placed a hand on the younger Elf's shoulder. Nahlot pulled away from her as she got up and walked over to Nazir. The Alkir warrior looked up at her. She wanted to punch him in his smug face, but she unclenched her fist and walked away from him. She decided it was time to do a side contract. She'd gotten a few from Nazir, but never really did any more then she had to to get Astrid to give her a real contract.

Nahlot walked over to Gabriella's bed and leaned over to pull her into a heated kiss. When she pulled away she heard a slight whimper escape the older Elf. Smiling victoriously Nahlot walked out of the room. She walked over to Arnbjorn's little work shop and sharpened her Daedric dagger. Arnbjorn was working on Veezara's armor at his bench. He looked over at her and smiled.

"You're quite the skilled smith."

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me use your things."

"You're welcome to my forge anytime, maybe you could help me make some repairs sometime?"

"If Astrid doesn't have me working on this Amound thing anytime soon I may just take you up on that."

The Dark Elf smiled at Arnbjorn. She didn't realize how easily she could have gotten along with him, if she wasn't sleeping with his wife. For the first time since she'd come to Skyrim Nahlot felt a twinge of guilt. She walked away from the werewolf's work space and started to head up the stairs to the room Astrid always lounged in. _Damn wolf. I shouldn't feel bad. Maybe about Gabriella, she's an amazing woman. But Astrid's just... _Lost in though Nahlot didn't realize that she had sat down in a chair a crossed from the map Astrid was leaning over.

The blonde Nordic woman smiled at her. Nahlot offered her a small smile, trying to disspell her thoughts comapring the Dark Elf and Astrid, she shook her head and got up from her chair. Astrid gave her a questioning look that soon became vocalized.

"Where are you going Krii?"

The pet name Astrid had given her since she'd found out that she was Dragonborn had never ceased to bring a wolfish grin to the Dark Elf's face. This time however Nahlot didn't even turn to look at her, just mumbled something about needing to get out and do a contract for Nazir before she left the Sanctuary. Astrid leaned back over her map and contemplated why Nahlot was acting so strange when Arnbjorn leaned against the table. She looked up at her husband, her green eyes showing her confusion. He smiled at her before speaking.

"Nahlot's a great addition to the family. I had my doubts at first... But, anyone who can bring a smile to Gabriella's face and has two legs... Not to mention she's handy around the forge."

"She is quite the treasure."

Arnbjorn noticed the distant sound in his wife's voice. He knew she had a lot on her mind since the Night Mother and Cicero appeared, not to mention now that Nahlot was the Listener and they had a contract to kill the Emperor. Arnbjorn figured Astrid just needed time to sort through all the details that she had been presented with and decided which course of action the family should take. She was a headstrong woman and a damn fine leader after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Nahlot returned from assassinating a vampire named Hern and a Orc Bard called Lurbark. She notice Astrid was leaning against the doorway to the inner sanctum, that usually ment that she had a contract for her. Trying her best to put on a pokerface and not seem as exhausted as she was Nahlot walked over to the blonde Nordic woman.

Astrid smiled at her before leaning in for a brief kiss. She took the Dark Elf by the hand and led her over to the table where the map lay. Nahlot placed her hands on either side of the blonde woman leaning over as Astrid lay down on the table. They kissed with such passion and need it took both the women's breath away. When Nahlot pulled away from Astrid to plant a kiss down her leader's neck Astrid made a soft approving noise. The Dark Elf bit her bottom lip trying to stay quiet when Astrid's hands slipped inside her armor. The blonde dragged her nails down Nahlot's back, sealing their lips in a kiss to prevent any sound from coming from the Dark Elf. Leaning back and taking shaky breaths Nahlot pulled on Astrids legs, bringing them closer together. The blonde Nordic woman smiled and tilted her head back giving Nahlot access to her neck. The Dark Elf smiled before biting the soft skin.

Astrid sighed before slipping away from the Dark Elf. Nahlot looked at her, her red eyes clouded with lust. Astrid smiled at her before giving her a brief kiss.

"We have work that needs to be done."

"It can wait."

"No, my dearest, it cannot. I need you to dress in your finest clothing, you're going to a wedding."

"Really now? Who's wedding?"

"Alexia Vici, and you are to kill the blushing bride. Oh it'll be fun! You'll mingle with the guests, eat the food, then kill Ms. Vici."

Nahlot nodded. She wrote down what time and where the wedding was to be. Slipping it into her pack before starting towards the stairs that led to the inner sanctum. Astrid called out to her.

"Oh, and if you kill her while she's addressing her subjects I'll give you a nice little bonus."

The Dark Elf nodded as she walked off to find Gabriella. Babette and Festus were the only ones in the room where Lis's pen was. She leaned against a pole near Babette. The Vampiress smiled at her.

"So, you're going to kill Alexia Vici?"

"Yeah... Shouldn't be too hard."

"There's a statue above where she addresses her subjects, could be used in an accident."

"Hm. I'll think about it. I was thinking a nice arrow to the heart would work."

"I thought so, that's why I placed a special bow and some arrows on a balcony with a perfect view."

Nahlot smiled when Gabriella entered the room and walked over to her. She pulled the older Dark Elf into her arms and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Gabriella smiled at her before taking her by the hand and leading her from the room, through the main part of the inner sanctum. They walked past Astrid who had a rather surprised look on her face. Nahlot offered her a small smile before leaving the Sanctuary with Gabriella.

Once the cool night air hit their exposed skin Gabriella realized how this might not have been the best of ideas. She continued on her way down the path that led away from the Sanctuary. Nahlot stopped by the little pond by the Sanctuary and looked up at the stars. Gabriella turned to her. She noticed the calmness in Nahlot's features, and the uncertainty in her eyes. Gabriella wrapped her arms around the young Elf.

"What is troubling you?"

Nahlot sighed and looked away from the stary expanse of the night sky to look Gabriella in the eye._ She looks so beautiful. Why can't I be happy with her and forget about whatever it is Astrid and I have... _Nahlot leaned over and rested her head on Gabriella's shoulder, holding the older Elf close. Gabriella knew Nahlot was being troubled by some inner demon, but she wasn't going to push the subject. She just walked over to the edge of the pond and sat down. Nahlot sat next to her and rested her head on Gabriella's lap. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Gabriella running her hand through Nahlot's thick, black hair. The younger Dark Elf let out another sigh before she decided to speak.

"It's something I have to figure out for myself. Gabriella, thank you."

The younger of the two leaned in and pressed her lips to Garbriella's. She tried to convey how sorry she was for leading the older Elf on. Gabriella wrapped her arms protectivly around the younger Elf. Once they broke the kiss they continued to sit there in silence.

Neither of the two women knew how much time had passed. They were to enraptured with enjoying each other's company. Nahlot sat up and stretched. Gabriella watched the younger Elf. She wondered what was hidden underneath Nahlot's armor. Nahlot grinned at Gabriella, knowing the look of want with lust clouded eyes all too well. She gently pressed on the older Elf's shoulder's to lay her back on the ground before leaning over her. Gabriella looked up at her, uncertainty showing in her red eyes. Nahlot kissed her softly, gently caressing the older Elf's tongue with her own. Gabriella ran her hands along Nahlot's arms.

The younger of the two elves pulled down Gabriella's hood before unclasping her robes. Gabriella laid still for a moment as Nahlot slipped her robes off of her. She felt a bit uneasy having the younger Elf's eyes roaming over her exposed body. Nahlot took off her gloves and ran her fingers a crossed Gabriella's exposed skin. She planted soft kisses along the older Elf's neck as her hand undid the binding that held Gabriella's chest. The younger of the two Elves leaned over and took Gabriella's now exposed nipple into her mouth, gently sucking on it before pulling away and lightly grazing it with her teeth.

Gabriella moaned softly. She ran her hands through Nahlot's hair as the young Elf continued to suck and caress her breasts. The older of the two wanted to see, wanted to feel more of Nahlot's body. She undid the clasps of Nahlot's armor and tried to slip it off of the young Elf. Nahlot sat up and shrugged off her armor before leaning over and kissing Gabriella passionately. The younger Elf slipped her hand into Gabriella's panties and gently stroked her sensitive flesh, teasing her entrance with a dexterous finger. Gabriella groaned and moved her hips wanting more contact. Nahlot smiled at Gabriella's whimpers as she thrust two fingers into the older Elf. She set a rhythmic pace with her fingers as her free hand pulled down Gabriella's panties. Nahlot lowered her head between Gabriella's thighs and flicked her tonuge a crossed her clit. She sucked on it before biting down gently.

The older Elf moaned Nahlot's name. She gently pulled on Nahlot's hair as the younger Elf quickened the pace of her fingers. Gabriella arched her back and slightly bucked her hips. Nahlot placed an arm over her to keep her still, her pace never faltering. She couldn't help the grin that claimed her lips when Gabriella came crying out her name. Nahlot slowed the pace of her fingers to prolong Gabriella's orgasm. She withdrew her fingers and looked up at the older Elf. Gabriella's body was covered in sweat that glistened in the moon. She looked so cute with an arm drapped over her face as her chest rose and fell to her panting as she tried to catch her breath. Nahlot leaned down as Gabriella moved her arm. The older Elf smiled as they kissed.

Gabriella caught Nahlot off guard and flipped their positions. She straddled the young Elf smiling down at her. Nahlot drug her fingers down Gabriella's thighs as the older Elf took off her breast bindings before taking her pert nipple into her mouth. She sucked it between her teeth before gently nipping it. Nahlot let out a startled gasp, causing Gabriella to grin. Gabriella undid Nahlot's pants and pushed them off of her before sliding her hand into the younger Elf's panties. She stroked her fingers along Nahlot's entrance, teasing the young Elf. Gabriella began to rub Nahlot's clit as she bit her neck. The younger Elf moaned as she tightened her grip on Gabriella's thighs. The older Elf slid two fingers into Nahlot slowly pumping them in and out of her. The young Elf groaned and asked her to stop teasing. Gabriella claimed Nahlot's lips with a kiss as she conjured a bit of shock magic to the fingers that were inside the young Elf.

Nahlot gasped and bucked her hips as a bit of static touched her most senstive areas. Gabriella quickened the pace of her fingers as her free hand had a bit of a static charge as it rubbed her clit. Nahlot moaned into Gabriella's mouth. The older Elf leaned back to watch the expression on the young Elf's face. Nahlot bit her bottom lip as she came. Gabriella removed her hands from Nahlot's panties. Bringing the one that was coated with juices to her mouth and licking it tentivly. Nahlot smiled at her before pulling her down into another kiss.

The two Dark Elves got dressed and walked back into the Sanctuary. Neither of the women could keep a smile from their face as they walked past everyone to the Assassins' bedroom. They laid down in Gabriella's bed and held each other close as they fell asleep.

Once morning came Nahlot awoke and looked over at a sleeping Gabriella. She smiled to herself as she tucked a stray lock of silvery hair behind the older Elf's ear. Gabriella opened her eyes and looked up at the smiling young Elf who shared her bed. She smiled herself before pulling Nahlot into a kiss. Nahlot broke the kiss and got up, stretching.

"Mm... I got to get ready for the wedding... Brides to kill and all. I wonder if I can bring a date."

Gabriella chuckled at the grin Nahlot directed at her. The younger Elf walked over and kissed Gabriella again before she set off to the wedding of Alexia Vici.

When Nahlot returned she was confronted by Astrid. The blonde Nordic woman leaned against the entrance to the inner sanctum as always. She noticed the new bow strung around her back. Nahlot walked over to Astrid and smiled.

"The Vici family just got smaller."

"Haha. Good. And you killed her during one of her winded speeches. Come with me, _Krii_."

Astrid led Nahlot into the room off to the left. She walked over to her bed, Nahlot following her. Astrid pushed the Dark Elf down on the bed before straddling her. Nahlot sat up and made sure her new bow was out of harm's way before laying back down. Astrid didn't question, just started to unclothe the Dark Elf. Once Nahlot lay naked underneath her she drug her nails a crossed the Dark Elf's stomach before biting her neck and shoulder. Nahlot groaned as Astrid thrust two fingers into the Dark Elf. She set a rhythmic pace and pumped her fingers in and out of Nahlot. The Dark Elf moaned and bucked her hips.

The blonde Nordic woman continued to leave trails of blood where her nails had dug in and red marks from her teeth as she pumped the Dark Elf. Nahlot bit her bottom lip to keep any noise from escaping her. She let out a soft moan, Astrid's name leaving her lips. The Assassin leader smiled as she removed her fingers from the Dark Elf. Astrid didn't move to get off of Nahlot, she leaned over and picked up the bow Nahlot had laid next to the bed.

"So, you got a new bow?"

"Yeah. Leave it alone, I don't want it breaking... It's special."

"Oh? Did Gabriella give it to you?"

Nahlot didn't answer her leader. She just glared at the blonde woman. Astrid chuckled and played with the bow's string. She noticed the bow had an enchantment, what kind she was unsure of. Nahlot dug her nails into Astrid's thighs. Astrid smiled at her and set the bow aside.

"She mean that much to you?"

"I could ask the same of you about Arnbjorn."

"That's different."

"No, it's not. This is... I don't know what this is. But it doesn't restrict me from being with Gabriella."

The Dark Elf noticed the hurt look that crossed Astrid's face and immediately regretted her words. She reached up to stroke the blonde's cheek and was swatted away. Astrid pinned Nalot's hands above her head with one hand, digging her nails into the Dark Elf's side with her other. Nahlot leaned forward as did Astrid, they kissed hungrily. Lips parting for tongues to wrestle in each other's mouths. As they pulled away from each other Nahlot bit a hold of Astrid's lower lip causing the blonde to moan. When Astrid released Nahlot's hands, Nahlot let go of Astrid's lip. The blonde woman got up and tossed Nahlot her clothes.

Nahlot dressed before getting up and stringing her bow acrossed her back. She walked over to Astrid and wrapped her arms around the Nordic woman, kissing her neck. Astrid leaned against the Dark Elf.

"How much does Gabriella mean to you?"

"This bothers you doesn't it? Don't worry, I was just being, I don't know... You mean a lot to me... It's just your with Arnbjorn and-"

"I know Krii. It's just-"

"I understand, really. It's just hard to accept."

The two women stood in silence for a moment before Nahlot moved to leave. Astrid grabbed her arm and stopped her for a moment. Nahlot turned to her.

"Go be with Gabriella. We'll just forget about whatever this was."

"You sure Astrid?"

"Yes."

Nahlot nodded before turning and leaving the room. Astrid sighed and walked over to her bed to sit down. _No, I'm never sure of anything anymore... Not since I met you Krii._

Nahlot walked over to Gabriella and sat down next to her. The older Dark Elf noticed the bow on Nahlot's back. She smiled before leaning in and kissing the younger Elf.

"I take it your contract went well?"

"Yes. And thank you for the bow. I love it."

"I thought you would. By the way, I'll be working with you on your next contract."

"Really? What is it?"

"You'll be tracking down Gaius Maro and killing him of course. If you kill him outside of his station in Dragonbridge I've been authorized to give you a special token to go to a friend of mine, Olava from Whiterun, to get your fortune told."

"Hm. This is going to take some actual planning... Damn."

Gabriella smiled and placed her hand on the younger Elf's thigh. Nahlot bit her bottom lip and tried to think of how she could use her new bow to kill her target. _The thrill of the hunt. This should be entertaining. _The younger Elf leaned over and pulled Gabriella into a kiss before getting up and walking off. She called to Gabriella over her shoulder.

"Make sure you tell Olava to be expecting me."


	4. Chapter 4

Nahlot had been following Gaius Maro for a few days now. She had stolen his traveling scheduale and tracked him down to Whiterun. She sat outside the city waiting for him to leave. Nahlot's plan was to follow him out of the city and kill him along the road. She wasn't disappointed as he left the city she started off after him.

After following Gaius for a few miles to a rather deserted road Nahlot grabbed her bow and notched an arrow. She aimed for her target and held her breath. Once she released the arrow she disappeared into the shadows and headed back to the Sanctuary.

Nahlot walked into the Sanctuary and noticed Astrid wasn't standing in the doorway nor was she sitting by the table with the map. The Dark Elf assassin was worried. She walked off into the inner Sanctuary and found Astrid standing with Nazir and Babette. They were tending to the Argonian's wounds. Nahlot rushed over to the blonde and pulled her into her arms. Everyone gave the Dark Elf a surprised look except for Nazir, he glared his disapproval. Astrid pulled away from her lover.

"Astrid what happened?"

"That fool, Cicero. He attacked me, Veezara jumped in and saved us."

"Yes you were very brave Veezara."

The young vampire smiled at Veezara. Nahlot clenched her hands into fists and quickly scanned the room. She noticed Festus, Gabriella and Arjnborn weren't here. Astrid noticed the Dark Elf looking around and assumed she was looking for Gabriella. She crossed her arms and looked away from Nahlot, to hide her hurt look.

"Gabriella and Festus are upstairs making potions to heal Veezara. Arnbjorn ran off after the fool..."

"I'll go get him."

Astrid looked surprised by Nahlot's offer. She noticed Nazir was about to object, but was rebuffed by Babette. Nahlot walked off towards the entrance with Astrid following after her. The blonde grabbed her arm and pulled her to stop. Nahlot turned to her.

"Krii wait."

"No. I never trusted Cicero, and now this. I'm going after him. Besides Arnbjorn might need help..."

"I don't want you to get hurt because of me Krii!"

Nahlot saw the tears that formed in her leader's eyes. She took a step closer to her and reached out to the blonde. Gently caressing Astrid's cheek Nahlot leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her leader's temple. Astrid's shining blue eyes searched the Dark Elf's crimson ones.

"I know I told you we could end it... I want you to be happy Krii, I just..."

"Don't worry Astrid. I've always known how you felt, whether you said it or not. I would do anything for you. Astrid I love you and nothing will change that. I'm going to track down Cicero, let Gabriella know that I killed Gaius Maro for me?"

Astrid reluctantly nodded. She told the Listener that Cicero was most likely at the Dawnstar Sanctuary and gave her the password for the door before puling her into a kiss. Nahlot broke the kiss and smiled at her leader before turning to rush out of the Sanctuary. Astrid hollered out to her and told her to take Shadowmere, her horse. Nahlot thanked her as she left.

Astrid leaned against the doorway and sighed. She looked over towards the entrance and hoped nothing would happen to Nahlot. The blonde turned when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. Gabriella noticed her leader was upset and offered her a comforting smile. The blonde forced a smile in return. She hated how she had let herself become undone by one person, one woman. Gabriella removed her hand and looked away from Astrid.

"I'm sure Nahlot will bring Arnbojon back. She is the Listener after all, and quite a skilled woman."

"I know. She wanted me to tell you that Gaius Maro is dead. Heh, from my source they said she shot him with an arrow a few hours after he left Whiterun on one of the less traveled roads."

"I'll be sure to give her her bonus when she returns then."

Gabriella couldn't hep her smile as she turned and headed back into the inner most of the Sanctuary. Astrid clenched her hands into fists as she turned away from the door. _Damnit Krii. Please come back to me in one piece..._

Nahlot rode up to Dawnstar on Shadowmere's back. She rode him throught the town and along a coast line until she found the door to the Sanctuary. The Dark Elf dismounted Shadowmere and stroked his mane telling him to wait for her here. She walked up to the door and saw Arnbjorn sitting on the ground, his hand covering a knife wound on his stomach. Nahlot knelt next to him. He forced a chuckle.

"Bastard got me and ran inside."

"Looks bad..."

The Dark Elf couldn't help but think that if she left him here, or better yet finished him off before she went after Cicero she could return and live a happy life with Astrid. Nahlot sighed and pushed the thought to the back of her mind, she knew she couldn't do it. She may be the Listener of the Dark brotherhood and an assassin, but she wasn't low enough to kill a decent man for a chance with the woman she loved.

Nahlot reached out and instructed Arnbjorn to move his hand. He did as was instructed and the Dark Elf let a soft, golden glow emit from her hands to knit his flesh back together. Arnbjorn sighed in relief and thanked the Listener. She stood and helped him to his feet.

"You should head back, Astrid's worried about you. I can deal with the fool."

"Alright, thank you. You're a good person Nahlot."

The Dark Elf watched Arnbjorn limp away before turning to the door and speaking the password. She entered the Sanctuary in search of Cicero. Disarming traps, fighting spirits and looting a few chests Nahlot finally stood face to face with the fool. He was laying on the ground complaining that the wolf had gotten him. Nahlot didn't believe it for a second. She reached over and grabbed the fool by his collar pulling him to his feet.

"Why did you attack Astrid?"

"Yes, I attacked that _strumpet_ Astrid. I'd do it again. Anything for our mother. But listen, Listener, go back to that pretender and tell her I am dead. Tell her you strangled me with my own intestines, but lie. Lie and let me live!"

"I won't allow you to harm _my_ Astrid, fool."

"I am the fool? Because I believe in our mother? Yet it is you who blindly follows after the pretender who holds your leash. Kill me if you must, I have no will any longer to resist."

Nahlot dropped the fool to the floor and let out a frustrated scream. She hated how complicated her life had become. The Dark Elf paced the floor for a few moments weighing her options. If she killed Cicero now it'd be over and done with. But what if they needed him in the future. Nahlot turned and started to walk away from the fool. She ignored his thank you as she left the Sanctuary and found Shadowmere, riding him back to the Falkreath Sanctuary.

Astrid stood near the forge listening to her husband tell the others about Nahlot saving him from bleeding out. Gabriella and Babette smiled and agreed that she was a good person. Nazir seemed shocked, but then again he was the only person who knew about what when on between the Listener and their leader. They all turned when Nahlot walked in. She seemed surprised that everyone was happy to see her. Nahlot forced a smile and greeted her family.

Gabriella walked over and embraced the Listener, happy to see her lover. Nahlot leaned in and kissed the other Dark Elf's cheek before glancing over at Astrid. The blonde turned to her husband and told him he should get some rest. He shurgged off her complaints and went back to work. Astrid walked off towards the entrance. Nahlot excused herelf from everyone and walked off after their leader. Gabriella noticed Nazir muttering about the Listener and Astrid. She realized she hadn't given Nahlot Olava's token and walked off after her.

Nahlot picked Astrid up and sat her on the table as they kissed. the blonde had been so worried that her Listener wouldn't return to her. The Dark Elf had even surprised her by saving her husband, the very man that stood in the way of their relationship. Astrid broke the kiss and held Nahlot's face in her hands, their eyes locked onto one another's.

"Krii I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're our leader, and my lover. I'll protect you no matter what."

"I have to say I was surprised when Arnborjn stumbled in here and told everyone about how you had saved him."

"To be honest I had thought about letting him bleed out... or ending it right there. But I couldn't. I don't know why you stay with him, but if he is what you want I can't allow someone to take that from you."

Astrid smiled at her Listener before pulling her into a kiss. The Dark Elf held the blonde close, happy that she could at least hold this woman again. Gabriella held her hand to her mouth to surpress a sob. She had heard every word of their conversation and wished she hadn't. The Dark Elf mage walked off to the assassin's bedroom and laid down, silently crying for the love she probably never had.

Nahlot had heard something drop near the door way and pulled away from Astrid. The blonde was about to question the Dark Elf as to what was wrong, when Nahlot walked over and picked up a coin. She brought it over and showed it to her leader. Astrid's heart sank. It was the token Gabriella was to give to Nahlot as her bonus. She realized that the older Dark Elf must have heard their conversation, or at least saw them kissing. Astrid looked to Nahlot, worrying her bottom lip.

"That's the token Gabriella was supposed to give you..."

"Fuck. I-I should go talk to her... Astrid, answer something for me first?"

"Anything Krii."

"Are we still... I mean did you mean it when we ended it before?"

"Go comfort Gabriella. We can talk about this someother time."

"No. I need to know before."

Astrid sighed. She wasn't sure of anything any more. Nahlot made her question almost every choice she made, She wanted nothing more then for her and the Dark Elf to lead the Dark brotherhood, to restore them to their former glory, together. The blonde looked away from her lover. Nahlot stood near her, but wouldn't reach out to her like she always did.

"Astrid, I love you. If you want to end things fine, I'll go patch things up with Gabriella. But I am not going to go after her if we are going to continue things. I decided on my ride back here today that I'm done hurting those I care about. I will not become..."

"For the first time in a while I am unsure Krii. I was unsure when we ended things. I don't know what to tell you. We can end things, but you know us saying it won't stop us... just like it didn't today. So make your choice, pick your lover."

"Heh, so it's back to this... just like when we first met... fine. I'll go explain things to Gabriella, but just so you know I chose you."

Nahlot walked off to find Gabriella, leaving her leader alone with her thoughts. Astrid had realized today that the only person she had been worried about was Nahlot. Her husband could have been dead, had been wounded and the only person she cared to know if they were alright was Nahlot. The blonde chuckled. She had made her choice it would seem as well. Her own words came back to haunt her.

Nahlot sat down on the edge of Gabriella's bed. She wasn unsure of what she should say. All she did know was she was going to be completely honest with her, Gabriella always had been with her. She owed her this much. Nahlot placed her hand on the older Dark Elf's side. Gabriella rolled over to see who was in her bed. She looked at Nahlot and wanted to hit the younger Dark Elf. Nahlot looked down at her hands.

"Gabriella... I wanted to tell you everything."

"About you and Astrid?"

"Yeah. We, we've been... I don't know what we are or what we have... but we've been sleeping with one another since I joined. Well a little bit after I joined. But, I'd only slept with her once while you and I were together. Just so you know. You mean a lot to me... but whatever it is Astrid and I have... we won't, can't stop... I-I'm so sorr-"

Gabriella smacked Nahlot's face. She had never felt so angry at someone. Nahlot was surprised, but knew she deserved much worse for leading the older Dark Elf on. Gabriella reached out and pulled Nahlot into an embrace, crying on her shoulder. Nahlot held the older Dark Elf, unsure of what she should do. Gabriella moved away enough to press her lips to Nahlot's, briefly.

"I was happy to have someone I thought would love me and would be with me... Nahlot, you could have lied, denied everything... I would've believed you. Why, why did you tell me the truth?"

"Because I care about you. In my mind I love you, the same way I love Astrid... I couldn't keep hurting you. I'm so sorry Gabriella."

"Am I the only person who knows about you two?"

"No, Nazir does... he once threatened to tell Arnborjn... That's, that's when you had confessed to me..."

The older Dark Elf understood the implication, but didn't really care. She loved being with Nahlot, and she had believed that the younger Dark Elf had been happy with her as well. Nahlot had acted differently when they started spending more time together; she seemed more relaxed, cofmortable. Gabriella rested her head against the Listener's shoulder.

"Are you telling me all of this because you want to end things?"

Nahlot was surprised. She had assumed things were already ended. That she was just here to offer an explaination to keep a friendship between her and her fellow asssassin. Nahlot gently rubbed the older Dark Elf's back before embracing her. She realized she was just as confused as Astrid. The Dark Elf thought she had only wanted to be with Astrid, it was the whole reason she had joined the Dark brotherhood after all. But after everything she'd been through with this group, with everyone apart of it, Nahlot realized she'd found the family she'd been searching for. That being accepted here, not being judged by anyone for doing what she was good at, meant more to her then anything.

The Listener let a few tears slip. She tightened her grip on the older Dark Elf as she silently cried. Gabriella realized the Listener was crying and held her, stroking her hair and whispring words of comfort to her. She wondered why the younger Dark Elf ws upset, surely it couldn't have been because of her. _Maybe Astrid ended things for good this time._ Gabriella doubted her thoughts, but silently hoped they were true. Nahlot composed herself and sat up, letting the older Dark Elf wipe her tears away.

"Gabriella I-I thought you had already decided to end things since you saw Astrid and I together. I came to explain things to hopefully at least keep a friendship between us. I can't ask you to be with me if I can't be faithful to you. So anything you choose to do with me... is up to you, I-I'm not going to beg you to stay with me nor will I ask for forgivness. I do love you, but-"

"But you chose Astrid. I can't say I'm pleased that the woman I've come to love chose another... though I do love you and am happy you feel the same. I doubt Astrid will ever leave Arnbjorn, I don't know why he's a nice man and a caring husband... but I never thought there was anything there for a lasting marriage... It's her choice. Nahlot, I will be here with you until you give up on her. Just know that I am a bit older then both of you so don't keep me waiting for too long, okay?"

Gabriella chuckled as Nahlot nodded and pulled her into a needy kiss. She lay back on her bed and let the younger Dark Elf kiss down her neck and undo her robes. The older Dark Elf didn't care if Nahlot thought she'd chosen Astrid, as long as she came running after her and offered her comfort for her wrong doing and realizing that she was wrong for leading the older Dark Elf on, then Gabriella felt the Listener had truely chosen her.

Nahlot kissed a trail down the older Dark Elf's body and back up to her lips, capturing them in a kiss. Gabriella smiled into the kiss before she gasped as the Listener trailed her fingers along her panties before removing them. Nahlot broke the kiss and positioned herself inbetween Gabriella's legs. She leaned over and licked up her lover's slit before delving her tongue into it's sweet moistness. The older Dark Elf softly moaned. Nahlot continued her minestrations lapping at Gabriella's most intimate area. She felt the older Dark Elf grip the sheets beneath them and thrusted two fingers into her lover, pumping them in and out of her. Gabriella's moans grew a bit louder and she placed a pillow of her face to muffle them, not wanting the others to hear them. Nahlot grinned as she sucked on th older Dark Elf's clit. Gabriella came moaning Nahlot's name.

The younger Dark Elf moved up her older lover's body and took the pillow from her, kissing her softly. Gabriella panted as she snuggled up to her Listener. She moved to straddle her young lover, but Nahlot kept her at her side. Gabriella looked over at the younger Dark Elf. Nahlot sat up and shrugged the top part of her armor revealing the scratch marks from Astrid. Gabriella gasped and gently reached out to touch them. Nahlot sighed as the older Dark Elf's cool hand traced the scratches.

"I didn't know you liked that sort of thing Listener."

"Heh I can't say I particularly do. I think Astrid was just upset that I'm with you."

"Oh... so we shouldn't be so open about our relationship?"

"I didn't say that. Be as open as you want. She'll get over it. Besides I do like being able to hold my lover in my arms and not have to worry whether or not someone will walk in on us."

Gabriella smiled. She offered to make a potion to heal the scratches, but Nahlot told it was fine. That if she had really wanted them gone she would have healed them herself. The older Dark Elf nodded. She realized the Listener was using this as a small way to punish herself, it worried Gabriella. Nahlot turned to the older Dark Elf with a smile. She laid down next to her and held her close. Gabriella rested her head on her Listener's shoulder and sighed contendidly.

Nahlot laid with Gabriella until she fell asleep. She extracted herself and walked off to find Astrid. The blonde leader was in her bedroom with Arnbjorn. Nahlot had never seen them do anything together, never really wanted to to be honest. She tiptoed into the room and found  
Astrid laying in bed with Arnbjorn's arms wrapped around her. The blonde woman was awake looking up at the dark ceiling. Nahlot knelt next to Astrid and gently reached out to stroke her hair. The blonde turned to her and reached for the dagger under her pillow. Nahlot held her hands up in surrender.

Astrid sighed and pointed for her to get out. Nahlot sighed and nodded. She walked from the room and leaned against the table outside the bedroom door. Astrid came out behind her in a revealing red night gown. She glared at the listener. Nahlot was too distracted with what the blonde was wearing to care that she had upset her leader.

"By Sithis Krii what were you doing?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out while everyone's asleep."

"Y-you came into my room while my husband is asleep with me, to ask me to hang out with you? Krii do you hear how mad that sounds?"

"Just a little, come on. We never do anything but have sex. I want to know more about you."

"Fine, let me get something to cover up with. You should as well."

Nahlot looked down at herself and realized she hadn't put the top part of her armor on. She walked off to the room he shared with all the other assassins and found her armor next to Gabriella's bed. The Listener grabbed it and started back to Astrid.

The blonde was standing by the pond with a black robe on over her night gown. She looked up at Nahlot as she walked over to her. Astrid sighed when she noticed that the Listener held her armor, yet hadn't bothered to put it back on yet. The blonde shook her head at her lover. Nahlot smiled at her.

"You should have some modesty at least Krii."

"Hey, I'm allowed to relax once in a while."

"Yes, but what if someone asks where you got all those scratch marks? You can't very well say that the fool did it."

"Maybe their from Gabriella."

Astrid went silent. She looked away from her Listener. Nahlot reached out to her and apologized. She held the blonde close to her. The Dark Elf nuzzled her nose against her leader's neck. Astrid sighed and wrapped her arms around her Listener. She knew Nahlot was the one who held her heart the moment the Dark Elf had first kissed her, that she would eventually end up regretting some of her previous choices. Astrid moved away from Nahlot and leaned against the wall near the pond, starring out into its murky depths wondering what she was going to do.

Nahlot went to slip the top part of her armor back on when Astrid stopped her. The blonde reached out and traced the marks she had left on the Dark Elf's body. She went to lean over when Nahlot lifted her into her arms. The Listener carried her leader from the Sanctuary out into the cold air of Skyrim. She carried her over to where Shadowmere was sleeping by the pond and sat down with Astrid on her lap. The blonde leaned against her with a content smile.

The two women sat in a content silence for a little bit before Astrid turned to Nahlot. She pushed the Dark Elf onto her back and straddled her. The blonde ran her hands over her lover's body before leaning over and kissing over the marks she had made. She gently kissed each mark before capturing Nahlot's lips. Astrid held the Dark Elf's face in her hands and kissed with such need it nearly broke her. The Listener noticed Astrid was fighting back her tears. She held her leader close and broke the kiss.

"Astrid..."

"Sorry, it's just... Krii you really had me worried today. I-I hate that I can be so... I'm the leader and I break down everytime I think you might die. I didn't even care if Arnbjorn came back, as long as you did. By Sithis I'm supposed to lead us to our former glory and I can't even straighten out my own love life!"

Nahlot couldn't help but chuckle. She covered her mouth trying her best to restrain herself. Astrid looked appalled that her Listener was laughing at her right now. Nahlot composed herself and looked her leader in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but you've never tried to express how you feel about me. Let alone admit anything close to you being wrong about something. It's cute. Astrid, you don't have to worry about anything. I promise to follow you no matter what, you are the leader of our family. And I will see to it that your will is done."

Astrid smiled at her lover. She was happy to be here with Nahlot, and was even happy that the Listener the Nightmother herself had chosen was on her side. She pulled the Dark Elf into a heated kiss before laying back on the ground. Nahlot leaned over her and undid her robe, revealing her skimpy night gown. She kissed down her leader's body, her hands trailing behind her lips. Astrid let out soft moans as she reached down and ran her hands through her lover's hair. Nahlot looked up at her leader, a smirk playing on her lips.

"So tell me, why are you wearing this? Were you expecting me, or was it to consol your _husband_?"

"Krii. Don't ask obvious questions."

"So it was for Arnbjorn. Thought so."

Astrid sat up and took Nahlot's face into her hands. She leaned in and rested her head against her Listener's, chuckling softly.

"Yes, he found it and asked if I would wear it. But... I-I had bought it for you."

"What?"

"The last time I went to Falkreath to get supplies for us the Bard woman there was selling some things... I saw it and thought of you, of wearing it for you."

Nahlot saw the blush on her leader's face and smiled. She reached out and held Astrid close to her. The Listener didn't really care if they spoke anymore tonight, nor did she care whether or not they did anything but sit with one another for the rest of the night. All she wanted was to be near the blonde woman. The same could be said for Astrid. She had no desire to go back into the bed where her husband slept, she was more then content being here in Nahlot's arms.

The Dark Elf looked up at the stars. She never would have thought that after she joined a guild of assassins would she be so happy, nor would she had believed if anyone had told her that the leader of that guild would be the one who held her heart. Astrid looked to her Listener and saw the smile on her face. She rested hehead against the Dark Elf. The blonde was happier then she had ever been. Being with Nahlot remined her of when she had first joined the Dark Brotherhood. The feeling of acceptance and the thrill of being with others like her. She wondered if Nahot felt the same way.

"Krii, how did you feel when you joined the Dark Brotherhood?"

"I was skeptical at first, but I knew that I wanted to do whatever I could to learn about the mysterious woman who had abducted me. Now, I'm home. I couldn't be happier then I am being right here with you."

Astrid pressed a soft kiss to her Listener's lips before closing her eyes as she rested with her lover. Nahlot smiled at her leader and whistled for Shadowmere. The horse trotted over to her and knelt behind her. She stroked his mane as she rested against him. The Dark Elf drifted off to sleep dreaming of a perfect world where she and Astrid could have been together without hiding it from everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Nahlot had been back to the Sanctuary. She stood in the kitchen of Castle Dour in Solitude feeling rather ridulous. The Dark Elf stood in front of a pot instructing a cook on what ingridients to add to the boiling pot. She wore her usual Dark Brotherhood armor and a chef's hat. The cook of the castle insisted that she had too. Nahlot sighed and waited for the cook to finish the food before instructing her to add the Jarin root, a poisonous plant. The chef questioned her, but added it anyway. The two of them walked off to the dining hall to serve the stew.

The Emperor took a bite of the stew and immidiently started to choke. Everyone jumped up and started yelling. Nahlot quickly ducked out of the room and ran for the roof, hoping to find a way to escape. She came face to face with General Maro. He held his sword out to her and chuckled.

"That man was by far the most insufferable decoy for the Emperor. I'm glad he's dead, even happier that it was _you_ who killed him. You, an assassin of the Dark Brotherhood just made an attempt on the Emperor's life, would have succeeded if it had been him. I must say I was surprised when one of your, _family_, came to me and told me about it. We made an exchange. I get you and your family gets to continue exsisting. But you know what? I changed my mind, how about I kill you and kill everyone of your miserabl friends? Your Sanctuary's being put to the sword right now-"

"Fuck you! By Sithis I will not allow this to happen! I will fight with all of the Night mother's glory to protect my family!"

Nahlot unsheathed her blades and stabbed two of the men in front of her in their stomachs before whistling for Shadowmere. She saw the horse galloping under the roof she was on and leapt from the building. General Maro couldn't believe his eyes as the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood rode her demonic stallion off towards Falkreath.

Nahlot made it to the Sanctuary and shot down a few of the general's men. She found Festus pinned to a tree by arrows and broke down in a sob. She rushed over to some nearby bushes looking for the old man, hoping this was all a trick. The Dark Elf cried out for her friend begging him to come out from hiding. She was quickly reminded that Gabriella and Astrid were still inside, with everyone else and rushed through the door.

Once Nahlot was inside she saw the flames and men. She tackled one to the ground and stabbed him before slashing out another. The Dark Elf rushed into the inner most Sanctuary just as Arnbjorn was being slain in his werewolf form. She quickly dispatched of his killers before running into the enchanting and alchemy room. Gabriella was laying next to the enchanter's table. Nahlot knelt next to her and realized she was already dead. She cried out in frustration begging Sithis and the Night Mother to spare her family. Babette and Nazir heard the Listener's cry and ran to her. They were surprised to see her sobbing and trying everything she could to bring Gabriella back. Babette walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

"Listener we must go before the men find us, there is nothing you can do for Gabriella now. She wouldn't want you to die like this."

"Yeah come on, Listener, avenege her death. Just don't die here crying like a child."

"Shut up Nazir! What would you know about any of this? At every turn you've been there to express your disapproval of me! Just shut up and leave me alone! Babette, have you seen Astrid?"

The young vampire shook her head. Nahlot looked down at her dead lover and kissed her one last time before whispering how sorry she was. She got up and ran to the Night Mother's room, hoping Astrid would've chosen that as a hiding place instead of her room. Luck wasn't on her side. The blonde leader wasn't there and the flames were too thick for Nahlot to escape. She fell to her knees and cried out for her lover. Nahlot heard a whisper coming from the Night Mother's coffin. It was the same voice that had called out to her and told her she was the Listener.

"Listener I am your only salvation. Come. Embrace me."

Nahlot walked over to the Night Mother's coffin and looked at her corpse. She wasn't exactly fond of her after the debacol with Cicero, but if she was to avenge Gabriella's death and find Astrid she would listen to the Nigh Mother. Nahlot walked over to the coffin and stood next to the Night mother's body as the coffin closed, sealing them both inside away from the growing flames.

Astrid stood in her bedroom with the Blade of Woe. She had gathered some Deathbell and now stood in the center of a circle of candles. The blonde leader knelt and clasped her hands together with the Blade of Woe. She began to chant to the Night Mother as the flames grew and began to engulf her body.

"Sweet mother please send my Listener to me. Baptize my body with these flames and beg the dark father to forgive my foolishness. Sweet mother please don't let my family be destroyed for my sins. Bring my Listener to me and keep her from harm, let her know that I am sorry and that she was always in my heart."

Astrid let out a agonizing scream as her blood began to boil, the flames around her licking at her skin. She felt the intense heat as her armor and flesh were burnt from her bones. The blonde fell over and screamed out in pain, calling for her Listener. She lay out in the cirlce of candles that were long since melted to complete her Black Sacrement.

Nahlot heard the Night Mother whispering to her about a contract. The Dark Elf wanted to scream at the corpse, to tell her that her family had just been slaughtered; her lover slain and their leader... who knew what happened to her. She sighed and tried to take calming breaths as the coffin opened. Nahlot readied her dagger and leapt out, surprising both Nazir and Babette. The Alkir warrior held up his hands in surrender to the Listener. She lowered her blade and looked around.

"Are we all that's left?"

"It seems that way."

"Neither of you have seen Astrid."

The Dark Elf's question was more of statment as she looked at her fellow assassins. Nazir had explained everything to Babette that had been going on between the Listener and their leader while they hid from the flames. The young vampire felt for the Dark Elf. Not only had she just lost the only family she had known in Skyrim, but both of her lovers as well. Babette didn't care that she had been with both Gabriella and Astrid, she had noticed the change in them. That Gabriella and Astrid had seemed happier and that Nahlot was a good woman who cared for her friends. She took a step closer to the Dark Elf.

"We haven't searched the Sanctuary. The three of us survived, I'm sure Astrid found some where to hide as well."

As if on que the Night Mother began to speak to the Listener. Nahlot heard her talking about going to Astrid's room, about a contract. The Dark Elf's eyes grew wide in surprise and she dashed from the room. Nazir and Babette looked to one another. The Alkir warrior muttered about the Listener's dwindling sanity. Babette looked worried for her friend.

Nahlot rushed into Astrid's room and gasped. She covered her mouth with her hand trying to block out the stench of burnt flesh. The Dark Elf's eyes brimmed with tears she couldn't control when she saw Astrid's burnt body. She quickly walked over to her lover and fell to her knees. Nahlot reached out to her leader but didn't touch her. Astrid coughed and looked up at her Listener. She tried her best to smile, and quickly realized that her muscles were too badly burnt to move.

"Alive... you're alive, thank Sithis!"

"Astrid, I-"

"Shh... Please, there is much I have to say and ... not much time. I'm sorry. So very sorry. The Pentius Oculatus... Maro... He said that by giving you to them, he would leave the Dark Brotherhood alone. Forver. By Sithis, I was a fool. All of this... It's my fault. You are the best of us, and I nearly killed you... as I've killed everyone else..."

"No Astrid, this was Maro not you. You... you're our leader, _my_ lover I won't believe that you would betray us!"

"Krii... No, I-I did. This is my fault and I deserve whatever fate the Dread Lord has in store. I betrayed you... and now Maro has betrayed me. Fitting... I just wanted things... to stay the way they were. Before Cicero, before the Night Mother. Before... you. I thought I could save us. I was wrong. But you're alive! So there's still a chance. A chance to start over, rebuild. That's why I did... this. Don't you see Krii? I prayed to the Night Mother! I _am_ the Black Sacrement."

"W-what? No Astrid, I-I-"

"It's alright Krii, I'm saying you were right. The Night Mother was right. The old ways... they guided the Dark Brotherhood for centuries. I was a fool to oppose them. And to prove my sincerity, I have prayed for a contract. You lead this family now. I give you the Blade of Woe, so that you can see it through. You must kill... me."

Nahlot shook her head, tears streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Nahlot knew she couldn't do it, she wouldn't. How could Astrid ask this of her? How could the woman she'd come to love and care for so deeply ask her to kill her? Nahlot reached into her pack and pulled out some healing and mana potions. She set them down near Astrid and readied her hands ove her lover's body. Astrid chuckled at her Listener.

"It... won't work, Krii..."

"I have to try. Gabriella was already dead before I got back. I-I have to save you at least. Please Astrid, don't give up..."

The Listener used her healing hands, trying to restore any of her lover's health. Astrid let out a slight groan in pain. Nahlot uncorked a health potion and took a sip before leaning over her leader and pressing her lips to Astrid's. The blonde drank the potion before coughing. She tried to reason with her Listener.

"Krii, go finish your contract to kill the Emperor... then kill Amound and lead our family back to it's former glory. It's up to you now. I'm sorry. Sorry for betraying you, sorry for killing your lover... sorry for not accepting my place at your side as you and the Night Mother led us to our former glory... but now... you can, for me. Please Krii..."

Nahlot wiped at her eyes and reached over to pick up the Blade of Woe. She held it above Astrid's chest before straddling her. She leaned over her lover and pressed her lips to the burnt ashes of Astrid's. The blonde sighed as the blade slipped into her chest and she felt her life leaving her. She whispered to her Listener with her final breath.

"I love you Krii... Thank you..."

The Listener fell over and sobbed. She didn't know what to do. Nahlot was the Listener, and leader of the Dark Brotherhood but she couldn't do it. Not with out _her_. She cried for both Gabriella and Astrid. The Dark Elf had never thought her life would have any meaning after coming to Skyrim. Now not only had she found not just one but two women she could have been happy with and a family who accepted her. But it was all gone now... all except for her, Babette and... Nazir.

Nahlot got up holding the Blade of Woe. She turned to see Babette and Nazir standing in the doorwat. The young vampire gave the Listener a sympathetic look. Nazir, however, shook his head as he looked over at Astrid.

"By the sands... Astrid, hm. Who would've thought our leader... I guess anything could happen, I never would've thought she'd cheat on Arnbjorn... but-"

Nahlot punched Nazir in his jaw. She stood over him holding the Blade of Woe out towards him. Babette was worried things might go farther then they should, they were all assassins after all. She was about to step in when Nahlot spoke up.

"By Sithis shut up! She was our leader, and she tried to protect you from all of this, all of you. I don't care that she sold me out. I don't care that what she tried to do back fired in the biggest possible way. All that matters is that as long as I am alive we will honor her as our leader. Understand?"

Nazir glared at the Listener but nodded his head none the less. Both he and Babette watched Nahlot walk out of the room and over to the Night Mother's coffin. They followed after her and stood behind her. Nahlot heard the Night Mother whisper to her and couldn't contain her anger at her words.

"Astrid is dead. It is as it should be. May she find redemption in the Void."

"I don't want to hear it! I-I don't want to be the Listener anymore... I never did, please, Night Mother choose someone else... Like Cicero. He's alive go-"

"No. You are alive and the the Dark Brotherhood lives. We must fulfill our contract. Emperor Titus Mede II must be eliminated. Speak with Amound Mortierre at the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. He will know the true Emperor's location. But first, tell Nazir of your plans. For you are the Listener and must bind this family together."

Nahlot tightened her grip on the Blade of Woe and bit back her tears the best she could. She turned to Nazir and Babette. They looked to their new leader wondering what the Night Mother had said. The Listener closed her eyes and tookm a deep breath to calm herself.

"Nazir I'm going to speak with Amound."

"Amound Motierre? But that would mean..."

"The contract is still on. The true emperor must be assassinated."

"You mean... there's still a chance? But I just heard you-"

"I-I'm doing this for _my_ family... for Gabriella, Festus, Arnbjorn... and Astrid."

"I see... well when you're done let's head to the Dawnstar Sanctuary. We could make a proper home there. Meet me and Babette there, we'll figure out a way to move the Night Mother. Don'y worry."

The Listener nodded. She walked towards the entrance and stopped outside of Astrid's room. She closed to eyes to reign in her warring emotions. _Dawnstar... Heh, no where but here will ever feel like home._ The Dark Elf chuckled bitterly at her thoughts. She had susccessfully lost her home a second time. It seemed she was doomed to never have a place to rest and be happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Nahlot Nahkriin walked through the Dawnstar Sanctuary. She was looking for the new recruits Nazir had gotten. The Dark Elf wasn't thrilled about training people to replace the family she had lost to the Pentius Oculatus. Nahlot saw the new recruits in the dinning all with their new armor on. They all had their masks on and were looking for their new leader. Nazir grinned and announced to the recruits that their Listener was here.

Nahlot sighed and emerged from the shadows. She stood next to Nazir and looked over the recruits. The Alkir warrior looked smug at finding them the recruits. The Listener wasn't impressed by her fellow assassin's eagerness to replace their fallen members. Nazir noticed their leader's apprehensiveness. He asked their recruits to remove their masks and introduce themselves.

Each of the recruits removed thier masks to reveal their faces. There were two men, one Breton and a Nord. The last recruit was a Nord female. She had long blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Nahlot swallowed a lump in her throat that threatened for her to break down and cry. Nazir motioned for the Breton to say his name. The others followed suit after he spoke his.

"I am Bedyn, I prefer spells to weapons."

"I am Alorn, I'm an archer."

The two men glanced over at their fellow recruit. The blonde leveled her gaze with their leader's. She had heard the rumors of the Listener and was surprised that this woman was the legend that was whispered in the dark. Nahlot noticed the blonde was appraising her and crossed her arms. Nazir noticed the two women were locked in some battle that he was unsure if it was good or bad. He motioned for the two men to follow him, speaking to the Listener as he did so.

"Listener, I'll give these two their duties. You make her feel welcome."

Nahlot shot a glare at the Alkir warrior. He held his hands up in surrender before motioning for Alorn and Bedyn to follow him as he walked off. Nahlot waited until they left before looking back at the blonde. She cursed Nazir for finding someone who resembled their fallen leader so well. The Dark Elf took a few steps closer to the Nordic woman.

"I am Nahlot Nahkriin, Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and _your_ leader. Now, what is your name?"

"I am Astella a spell sword. We are assassins, why are we being treated like kids?"

"Astella..."

"You're the leader, this is your guild. Give me a contract."

"_Our_ family dearest, together united as one. You will be accompanying me on my next contract. Be patient, when the Night Mother speaks we will leave."

Astella noticed the haunted look in the Listener's eyes. She knew what had happened to the Dark Brotherhood a few weeks prior, but the Dark Elf looked like death itself. The blonde followed after the leader wondering if she could get her to talk.

Nahlot felt a twinge of pain in her chest at her words. Without thinking the Listener had repeated Astrid's words to this recruit. The Dark Elf walked off without another word wanting to be as far from this recruit as possible. She walked through the Sanctuary to her bedroom. Nahlot didn't noticed she had been followed until she had reached her room and heard the door close behind her. She turned to see the blonde leaning against the door. Nahlot noticed the recruit looked unsure of what she should do. Astella looked away from the Listener.

"I-I heard what happened to the Brotherhood before I joined... I-I'm sorry. Were you close to those you lost?"

"Yes."

Astella wasn't sure if she should continue pushing for answers or if she should leave. She took a step closer to the Listener and reached out to her. Nahlot flinched as the blonde gently caressed her cheek. She met the green eyes of the blonde who resemble her fallen lover so much she wanted to break down and curse the Dark Father. Astella saw the look of longing in the Listener's eyes.

"W-were you in love with one of your fallen members?"

The Listener backed away from the blonde and turned away from her. She hid her tears from the recruit not wanting to seem like the mess she was. Astella was unsure as to why Nazir had sought her out, but figured it had something to do with the Listener. She wanted to know why the legendary leader, the one who had killed Emperor Mede was acting as though her world was at an end. Why she seemed so lifeless.

"Listener, I'm making dinner tonight. Will you be down there?"

The blonde waited for a few minutes and when Nahlot didn't answer her she sighed and walked off. Astella was headed for the kitchen when she heard Nazir and Babette arguing. The young vampiress seemed beyond upset at the Alkir warrior. Astella hid in the shadows and listened to her senior assassin's argue.

"How can you be so cruel Nazir? That recruit looks exactly like Astrid! She's our leader, our Listener and you're torturing her because of something that doesn't matter anymore! Arnbjorn's dead."

"Yeah, so is Astrid and everyone else. The Listener has to face her demons, not mope around the Sanctuary because our previous leader was too foolish to know when she was wrong. Cicero was right. The Night Mother is our true leader, the Listener a pawn as well as the rest of us."

"I don't care about that. Nahlot is our friend... she's mine at least... She lost so much more then all of us. Both Astrid and Gabriella... If she wants to cry and rant then let her, it's her right to mourn the death of those she loved. But you bringing _her_ into our family just to upset Nahlot is just..."

Astella walked off to cook dinner. She knew there was a reason why Nazir had asked her to join. The blonde looked over the ingridients trying to figure out what the Listener would like. She was about to start cooking when she heard somone walk into the dinning hall. Astella turned to see Babette. The young vampire smiled at the blonde. Astella walked over to her.

"What would the Listener like for dinner? I noticed she was upset and wanted to help..."

Babette wa surprised at the blonde's words. She smiled and told the Nordic woman that Nahlot was rather fond of Elswyer fondue. Astella nodded and walked over to the cooking pot. She found some moon sugar and cheese, adding them together in the pot and stirring it. Babette sat and watched the blonde cook. _Maybe Nazir wasn't trying to punish the Listener... but it's still too soon to be recruiting._ The young vampire excused herself from the dinning hall and walked off to go find her meal for the night.

Nahlot lay awake in her bed. She knew it was well past dinner time and that everyone should be in bed, but the Dark Elf still didn't want to leave her bed. She wouldn't admit it but she was afraid she'd run into Astella. The Listener cursed her luck when she heard a knock at her door before it opened it reveal the very blonde she didn't want to see.

Astella carried a tray into the bedroom before closing the door. She walked over to the Dark Elf's bed and set the tray down on the night stand before looking away from the Listener. Nahlot sat up and looked over at the tray. She noticed it was Elswyer fondue and bread. The Dark Elf reached over and dunked a piece of bread into the fondue before eating it. She smiled as she remembered when Gabriella had made it for her before confessing her love to her. Nahlot felt tears welling up in her eyes and did her best to keep them from falling.

The blonde noticed the Listener seemed upset. She bit her bottom lip and sat down next to Nahlot. The Dark Elf looked up and noticed the nervous look on Astella's face. The Nordic woman offered her leader a smile.

"I heard you liked Elswyer fondue... I've never made it before, is it any good?"

"Yes thank you."

Astella nodded and went to get up but Nahlot grabbed her arm. The blonde turned to her leader. She was about to question her when The Dark Elf looked away from her and let go of her.

"Astella please don't tell the other recruits about what you see."

"Of course. It must be hard to be the leader after losing everything you did."

"It's my burden to bare. I am sorry that I made you feel as though you had to-"

"Nahlot, I over heard Babette and Nazir talking... You were in love with the previous leader and apprently I look like her. I-I'm sorry if I upset you..."

Nahlot looked over at the blonde. She looked almost exactly like her former lover, just a little younger. The Dark Elf also noticed the drastically different personalities. Astella was more like Gabriella in that aspect. The Listener knew comparing the blonde to her former lovers was a horrible idea, but she couldn't help it. She reached out and gently caressed Astella's cheek. The blonde looked surprised, but smiled none the less. She dared to move a bit closer to the Listener. The Dark Elf leaned in.

"Don't apologize. You're beautiful. I should thank the Dark Father for bringing you to me."

"D-do I really resemble her that much?"

"Yes, and your kindness is like Gabriella."

Astella recognized that name. It was the same one Babette had mentioned when arguing with Nazir. The blonde realized Nahlot must think she was both her lover's ressurrected. She couldn't help but chuckle at the lust filled look she recieved from the Listener. Nahlot grinned. Maybe having someone resembling her dead lovers' was a good thing for her sanity.


	7. Chapter 7

Babette and Nazir were surprised at how things seemed to be going with the Dark Brotherhood. Nahot no longer moped around the Sanctuary and left her room more frequently. Though, the Dark Elf and the recruit Astella were inseperable. Nahlot took the blonde on every contract she did and when they returned they would laugh and joke about the target. Babette was happy her friend was no longer mourning their fallen comrades, but was worried about what was going on between the two women. She had asked Nazir, but the Alkir warrior's jokes didn't alieviate her fears. He had told Babette that maybe the Listener had Astella dress up like Astrid and call her 'Krii.' The young vampire was concerned that Nazir was right.

Nahlot sat in the dinning hall with Astella. The two were lauging about how the blonde had almost got caught when her new spell had back fired. Astella was glad the Listener was happy, she was even more thrilled that it was she who the Listener was happy with. Nahlot finished her dinner and told Astella she was going to head to bed. The blonde bit her bottom lip and figured it was now or never. She wanted to know whether or not she was just a replacment or if Nahlot would look at her and see someone other then her dead lovers.

"Nahlot..."

The Dark Elf turned to Astella. She noticed how nervous the Nordic woman seemed and smiled. Nahlot took the blonde's hand and pulled her to her. She motioned for the blonde to follow her. Astella nodded and let the Listener lead her from the dinning hall to her bedroom. The two walked into Nahlot's room and closed the door.

Nahlot leaned against her door and directed a half lidded gaze to the blonde. Astella took a step closer to the Listener and placed her hands on Nahlot's face. She leaned in and pressed her lips to the Dark Elf's. Nahlot grinned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist. She lifted the blonde into her arms and carried her over to the bed. The two women fell atop each other, Astella on top of Nahlot.

The blonde kissed down the Listener's neck and started to undo her armor. Nahlot bit Astella's neck and undid her armor as well. She slipped the top part of it off of the blonde and let her hands roam over the Nordic woman's torso. Astella softly moaned and leaned down to capture the Listener's lips with her own again. She wanted to ask the Listener if this was because she reminded the Dark Elf of her former lovers or if she truely cared for her, but everytime Nahlot kissed her, everytime her hands caressed her flesh she felt herself not caring. The blonde wanted Nahlot, she it didn't matter who the Listener would be thinking of she just wanted her, now.

Nahlot rolled them over so that they were laying side by side. The Listener smiled and caressed the blonde's cheek before kissing her softly.

"I'm sorry Astella, but..."

"I understand. Can I borrow one of your night shirts at least?"

The Dark Elf chuckled and pointed at a dresser. Astella smiled and got up to change for bed. She opened the dresser and found a singed red night. It looked revealing, the blonde wasn't sure if it was because it had been burnt or not. She slipped it on and her pants off before walking back over to the bed and crawling onto it. Nahlot had her eyes closed and was starting to fall asleep when she felt Astella climb back into bed. She looked up at her and noticed the night gown. Astella kissed her before laying next to her.

"Good night Krii."

"What?"

Nahlot growled. No one but Astrid had called her that. She sat up and directed a questioning gaze at the blonde. Astella swallowed, she was unsure what she had done that upset the Listener.

"I'm sorry... I heard Nazir call you it and thought it was a nickname."

"Astrid's the only one who called me it. I punched Nazir when he said it."

"Oh..."

"Take _that_ off by the way."

Astella was confused but did as was requested of her. Nahlot picked up the night gown and walked over to her dresser. She folded it and placed it back where it had been before grabbing a black night shirt and tossing it at the blonde. Astella caught it and slipped it on. She looked down at her hands as the Dark Elf came and laid down next to her. She looked up at the ceiling.

"Sorry Astella."

"Let me guess that was-"

"Astrid's. I'm sorry I have so many... _things_ I don't like... It's just difficult, with you looking like her and all."

"Is she all you see when you see me?"

"Not usually. At first yes, but recently I've been thinking about her, and Gabriella less... It's because of you. Because you're..."

"Like them."

"No. Because you're here and you are you. I quit comparing you to them after our first contract. Everything I say to you, everything I do is because I like you Astella. I don't really care if you believe what I say, I just wanted to tell you."

Astella smiled. She straddled Nahlot and pulled her into a kiss. The blonde didn't care how much baggage the Listener had. She was happy being here with her and being apart of this woman's world. Astella had accepted Nazir's offer to join because she felt there was something he wasn't telling her, little did she know that she'd find a woman who needed her. The Listener of the Dark Brotherhood was the legend whispered in the Dark that people feared, but Astella had fallen in love. She didn't care if she was just seen as a copy of a former lover, she wanted to be here with Nahlot, until the Dark Father called on them.

Nahlot closed her eyes and held the blonde close. She never would have thought she could have found someone who could make her smile as Astrid and Gabriella had. But here she was in bed with this blonde that made her feel like she had never lost anything. She would be by this woman's side until the Dark Father called her to the Void to reunite her with her lost loves.


End file.
